1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel composition which is particularly adapted for the treatment of arthritis and which may be taken orally by a person afflicted with arthritis to thereby provide relief from arthritic pain. The invention also relates to methods of preparing the aforementioned composition.
2. Description of Relevant Art
As is well known in the medical field, and more particularly by persons suffering with arthritic conditions, the treatment of arthritis to alleviate the ofttimes agonizing pain associated therewith has heretofore met with only minimal success. Although various known aspirin products and other medications have heretofore been available for use by arthritic sufferers, such products and/or medications have generally proven unsatisfactory in providing effective relief from the pain associated with the inflammatory joint conditions of arthritis.
The present invention provides a novel composition for the treatment of arthritis which is particularly directed towards substantially alleviating the pain associated with arthritic conditions. The novel composition in accordance with the invention comprises a mixture of bone meal with red bone marrow and desiccated beef liver, such ingredients being mixed together in predetermined proportions to provide a highly effective pain-reducing composition for the treatment of arthritis.
Illustrative of a known pharmaceutical product which includes liver as an ingredient thereof is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,396 issued in 1959 to Lewis et al entitled "PREPARATION OF PHARAMCEUTICAL LIVER PRODUCTS." The disclosure of such patent is particularly directed toward a technique for preparing pharmaceutical liver liquids having sufficient stability to prolong the shelf life thereof. Lewis et al is not at all concerned with the treatment of arthritis, and moreover generally fails to disclose a composition comparable to that of the present invention.
The novel composition in accordance with the present invention is directed toward providing effective relief from the pain associated with the inflammation of the joints of arthritic sufferers.